Hetalia: Mansion of Horrors
by Lost In A Sea Of Blue
Summary: Invited to an abondoned mansion by America, all the nations thought this would be a good chance to relax and not worry about anything involving the economy or any of that sort, but sadly they were mistaken. Everyone must work together to get out alive...


A small sigh escaped the British mans lips, his thick brows furrowed, lips curved downward in a frown. The Representative of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland had a bothered scowl on his face, arms crossed over his chest, fake vampire fangs held in his right hand loosely. "That bloody git," his voice was just above a whisper. "what was he thinking, inviting everyone to this bloody old house?" the question floated through his mind, silence taking over the air around him, that is until someone placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a sharp squeeze.

England did not even have to look up, he knew exactly who the hand belonged to. The smell of scotch gave it away so easily. Scrunching his nose up, England whipped his head in the red-heads direction, quickly taking a step to the side in order to get away from the elders grasp. "What the hell are you doing here?" his voice was sharp, it showed his annoyance.

The Scottish man chuckled, lips curving upward in a smirk, his free hand going up and running though his red hair slowly, green orbs having this amused and taunting look in them. "Oi, little brotha, think dats anyway ta talk to yer elda?"

England paused a moment, he had to figure out what Scotland said before he gave the appropriate reply. "Actually, yes, I do! After how you treated me when I was younger, you deserve it!" England's voice was slightly raised, his fists clutched tightly.

Scotland didn't so much as flinch as he raised his hand with his cup full of scotch, taking a long swallow of it. "I think ya deserved et! Don' yew go actin' like ye were fair to mah people, I could bring up o' lotta stuff ye have done!" he said simply, leaning over and hitting Arthur over the head once, opening his mouth to say something else, but thunder cut him off.

"Oh, just lovely. It's raining, that bloody idiot throws a party on the worst of days." England muttered darkly, but his brother heard.

"Ye act as if America forced ye ta come, yew didn' have ta." Scotland said, chuckling as more thunder sounded.

"Oh, shut up. I'd never hear the end of it if I-" England was cut off this time, jumping slightly as a very loud boom of thunder sounded, then the chatter of everyone flooding in the mansion.

His green orbs caught site of his sister; Ireland. Oh, Lord. Please do not send her over, or Wales. _Scotland is enough_. . . he thought, flinching at the thought of his siblings bullying him again.

"Wasn't it day out?" England heard Mexico ask, her voice soft and low.

"Dude, storms totally make clouds block the sun, scared?" America asked her, looking at her with a knowing grin.

"Puta! Si, I know clouds cover the damn sun, but it like night now, dammit!" Mexico growled, looking ready to attack the American, but thunder made her jump and shift closer the wall.

"Vee~ Germany! I'mma scared, I don't like-a the rain!" Italy cried, throwing his arms around the taller nations waist and whining.

"Scardy cats. . ." England muttered, though his stomach got a weird feeling in it, everything just seemed. . . Off.

"I zhink we should all just head home, non?" France's voice came, hands on his hips, a pout on his face.

"Dude! No! We should totally stay here, driving in the rain is dangerous!" America said, voice loud.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with France on this one." England said, stepping forward.

France smirked at that. "Ohonhonhon~!"

"I think we should stay here, getting in wrecks would be bad, da?" Russia asked, smiling innocently.

"Hey, that's really nice of you to think of oth-" Canada cut off.

"What fun would it be to kill you all myself if you died in stupid crashes instead?" Only Canada heard that, but he decided against commenting.

After some arguing, everyone decided to stay inside the mansion. . . There were plenty of rooms, and food and other sorts. . .

Then suddenly, everything went wrong.

The lights went out, and everyone felt a sharp pain on the back of their heads.

Darkness came after that. . .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, so I know that wasn't very good, but I hope you at least sort of enjoyed it? I'll be coming out with chapter two very soon!<strong>_

_**Also, please check out this roleplay site I created, it'll be like this story, so the theme is Horror!**_

_**I roleplay as Ireland and Seychelles, and I am the Leader there!**_

_**I'd really like to have a pairing with France, so if you want to be France and are interested I will love you forever!**_

**_Here is the link if you are interested: aph-mansionofhorrors(dot)proboards(dot)com_**

_**Please excuse my Fail!**__**Accents.**_


End file.
